m_l_p_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Author
Author is a 2016 introduced character. Author is a fictional character, appering in Grimms fanfic ''Six Worlds. ''A very powerful being, Author is part of a legend about a girl who will bring together a group of people (The Powerful Ones) that will defeat the infamous Darkness, another Powerful being who is the reason for every bad thing that happens in the worlds, from the dark side of the force in Star Wars, to The Time War in Doctor Who, to Author's parents deaths. Character History/Backstory Author has forgotten all about her past life, all she remembers are the shows and stories she loved. Her parents died, along with her older brothers. Old Author basically died herself, since she had forgotten what her old life was, her true identity and such. A sad loner, Author slowly forgot who she was, because family was what she was, without them she wasn't a full person, just a hallow shell. All she remembered was that she was a writer and she loved the following five shows/movies: Steven Universe, Star Wars, Doctor Who, My Little Pony, and Fairy Tail. Adopting the name Author, she became an adventurer, setting off on adventures to find what happened. As a mentioned, Author lost her identity and past life. Her birth name, Adaria, and that identity was destroyed after her parents died. She felt as if she lost herself, and so there was no more Adaria, and Author was born. Her parents and brothers died, unknowingly, by Darkness, in the attempts to destroy any future that Author had of defeating him. Expect, this just made her stronger, and making her the most powerful being in the universe with unstoppable powers, that she had yet to discover. Personality Author comes of as a shy and sad lonier. Author is actually a happy and cheerful girl who gets overly excited about things. She is this, but also a paranoid person who is scared of anything happening. As an adventurer, Author wants to live life to the fullest, because who never know what may happen. She values friendship and life over everything else, as that is the most important to her. As I stated before, Author is kind of a paranoid person. She has few, but vivid, memories of her family, and there deaths. She sometimes over reacts sometimes, because she doesn't want her friends, or her self to die. Always thinking ahead, Author can take big precautions. Social Butterfly is someone who is a people person. Author is more of a Social Guard Dog. SHe cares for her friends very deeply, the ones that she has that is. In her group of friends, she is the over protective one, and I don't mean Grimms Over protective which is making sure boyfriends don't break their hearts, I mean she will always try to get her friends out of danger, even if it costs her a couple hundred dollars, or her life. Appearance In pony/alicorn form, Author has a brown, curly mane, tied into a ponytail (like on humans). She has a red coat and a matching red horn. Her horn is more of a red silver that sparkles with power. As an Alicorn, Author also has pegasi wings that shimmer along with her horn, but more in a "Two-Year-Old-With-Great-Artistic-Talent-put-glitter-on-her-wings." Her cutie mark isn't a mark, but a symbol that changes. Depending on her emotions and current power, it will change. Her emotions will deced on powers, which is what her cutie mark is dependent on. The Powerful Ones/Potens Ones Author is the leader of The Powerful Ones, a group of six from different worlds who were chosen to defeat Darkness. Author is the most powerful, because of Darknesses direct attacks to her when she was younger. As the leader, Author makes sure that the rest of her team is in order. She takes this job very seriously, because without her making sure things are in order, the world would collapse because of the forces of evil. Power Author has the most power in the powerful ones, and the world. SHe has all the power in the world, expect evilness, which is what her powers destory. Her powers highly depend on her emotions, so an angery Author could have fire powers, while a scared Author might have wind powers. Sometimes if she clears her mind, she can use all powers, which is called the ultimate power move, or she can choose what power she uses. Relationships Family Authors biological family is dead. She barely remembers them, but the few memories she has are horrible, and she pushes them deep inside. Her family inculded her mother (Lia Ferlan), father (Frank Ferlan), and her two older brothers (Jack and Hilmon). Author is a Solo in some way, because Han kind of adopted her/took her in. This means that her mother is kind of Leia, her uncle is her fellow Hero, Luke. Author doesn't know this yet, but she will have a somewhat brother name Ben (aka KYLO REN) Friends In Author's past life, she had one friend named Tina. But after her identity being lost, Author has forgotten all about Tina. Recently, Author has made a few new friends, quite a lot of them. They are: Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia Skywalker, Chewie, R2-D2, C3-PO, Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Happy, Steven, Amethyst, The Doctor, Rose Tyler, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Rairty, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy. Pearl and Garnet are her somewhat friends, just Pearl hasn't really warmed up to Author yet and Author doesn't know much about the mysterious Garnet. Enemies Author hates Darkness with all her heart. Darkness, one of the most evilest characters known to man, is the the reason Author is like this. The reason her parents died was because of Darkness. She hates him for all his evilness, in her world and others. The Fellow Powerful Ones/Potens Ones The five other people in the powerful ones are Steven, Luke, Twilight, Lucy, and Rose. Steven Universe Author is very found of Steven, and loves all his funny shenanigans. But as a leader, Author thinks that Steven should be more serious, and has yet to seen Serious Steven. Author has a hard time focasing around Steven, do to her slight liking of him. (whatever dat means) Luke Skywalker Author has always awed over Luke, and know she his leader. Author seems to act less like a leader around Luke for some reason, throwing out Yoda quotes and such. THis weirds out Luke sometimes, and he keeps his distance Twilight Sparkle Author was never fond of Twilight, being her least favorite of the Mane Six. Now the leader of the alicorn, Author takes this as a chance to understand Twilight, but also put her into the order she wants. Lucy Heartfilia Author has a somewhat sister like bond with Lucy for some reason. Lucy and Author are rather close, and Author is less strict with Lucy, like she is with Luke. Rose Tyler TBA (Can't... do... them... all.....) Romance Author does show slight actions leaning towards the fact that she likes Steven. Notes * Author was never intended to be in the fanfic, but Grimms realized that someone needed to be there to mend the worlds together, explain what was happening, and who they were. * When Author was introduced, the story got more plot. Instead of being just a crossover fan fic, it became the story of good vs evil, with Darkness and such. * The backstory of Author is rather tragic, but Grimms thought it would be a nice touch, and would expand Author's character a bit more. * Her theme song would be I'm With You by Avril Lavigne ** This highly relates to another part of Author's backstory, which is a part where she was tricked into thinking her parents were alive, leading her to places where they weren't there, and leading her to think that no one cared about her and they weren't looking for her. Darkness did also have her in his clutches for a point in time, and she thought he was good. Category:Females Category:Six World Characters Category:Grimms' Horrid Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Humans